Un mariage de sentiment
by Soraroxas01
Summary: Un mariage à lieu, des sentiments s'oublient, changent, se respectent. Un amour impossible, un amour secret, un amour d'enfance. NaLu/NaLi ainsi que d'autres couples traditionnel en fond.
1. Chapter 1

Les rayons du soleil levant transpercèrent les rideaux, la douce chaleur se déposa sur le visage endormit de la demoiselle aux cheveux d'ors. Elle ouvra délicatement ses yeux noisettes clignant à mainte reprise afin de s'habituer à la lumière du jour. La jeune femme se leva légèrement tandis qu'un long bâillement sortis de ses fines lèvres qu'elle camoufla à l'aide de sa main. Il n'était que six heures du matin, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se lever d'aussi bonne heure. Habituellement elle ne se levait que vers les huit heures trente du matin et encore des fois il lui arrivait bien de dormir jusqu'à neuf heures. Mais, aujourd'hui était un jour très spécial, pour la seconde fois depuis son entrée à Fairy Tail un évènement unique dans la vie allait avoir lieu.

La mage avec le sourire aux lèvres, souleva la couverture qui l'emprisonnait dans son lit. A sa grande surprise une autre personne en fit délivrer. Il s'agissait d'un beau jeune homme torse nu aux cheveux flamboyant en bataille, les muscles de son corps était parfaitement dessiné, aucune femme ne pouvait refuser l'idée de ne pas poser la tête sur un torse aussi viril. Et encore moins l'unique femme dans cette pièce qui avait souvent fantasmer de caresser, d'embrasser chaque parcelle de ce corps sans jamais oser l'avouer de peur de briser leur amitié.

Maintenant après sept longues années passer en tant que meilleure amie de l'homme endormit, elle devait définitivement enlever chaque pensée d'être un jour en couple avec lui, bien qu'en ce moment elle désirait pouvoir lui sauter dessus. Elle se devait de se contrôler, dans pas moins de douze heures il allait épouser la femme de sa vie et vivre un parfait bonheur à ses coter. Et pour cela il fallait bien entendu qu'elle le réveille afin qu'il ne soit pas en retard pour son propre mariage. Pour la toute première fois, elle décida de le réveiller en douceur et non à la manière brutal qui était de l'envoyer s'écraser contre le mur le plus proche de sa chambre.

- Natsu debout gros feignant ! tanta la mage de le réveiller en le secouant par l'épaule.

- Hmm...encore une heure... voulu se rendormir le garçon.

- Yada ! Tu vas être en retard à ton mariage ! Et si c'est le cas Erza te tuera à coup sur !

- Compris...je me lève, fit l'homme en se levant du lit en passant sa main dans sa tignasse rose.

- Franchement, rouspéta la jeune femme, tu vas enfin te marier et tu passes ta dernière nuit chez moi !

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et ça faisait longtemps que j'ai pas dormi ici.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! gronda la mage. Maintenant tu ferais mieux de t'habiller et d'aller rejoindre Gray !

- Bon sang, soupira le dragon slayer, je me demande ce qui m'as pris de le prendre comme témoin ce congélateur !

- On se le demande encore...marmonna la femme en poussant son ami jusqu'à la porte. Enfin tâche de ne pas trop faire de boulette comme au mariage d'Erza.

- Aye...gloussa t-il en se remémorant la scène qui faillit lui couter la vie.

Le futur mari disparut dans les rues tandis que la blonde laissa s'échapper un soupire de soulagement. Elle avait énormément de mal à contrôler ses sentiment quand il était à ses coter mais, elle devait rester forte. Avec le temps son amour pour lui finirait par se dissiper alors elle devait tenir bon et continuer d'être heureuse pour le couple.

- Voyons Lucy, ce n'est qu'un homme et puis un de perdu dix de retrouver ! tanta de se convaincre la mage qu'elle finirait par l'oublier.

Dans un sourire forcé la jeune femme saisit l'invitation sur son bureau et eu de nouveau un pincement au coeur tout comme la première fois où elle lut le bout de carton blanc au motif rose.

_Natsu & Lisanna_

_ont la joie de vous faire-part de leur mariage qui sera célébré_

_le 07/08/X791_

_à l'église de Magnolia_


	2. Préparatifs

La tragédie d'oublier un premier amour approchait à grands pas. La matinée était passé à une vitesse effrayante, il restait moins de quatre heures avant le mariage. Les demoiselles d'honneur préparées la mariée dans un studio non loin de l'église. Cette dernière avait finalement choisi comme demoiselles d'honneur sa soeur Mirajane, Erza et Lucy. Les trois personnes en qui elle pouvait confier tout ces petits secrets même les plus intimes.

Les trois femmes étaient parfaitement répertoriée, Lucy s'occupait du maquillage tandis qu'Erza la coiffée. Mirajane avait une tâche bien différente des autres membres, elle était en charge d'un petit bébé de deux mois aux cheveux écarlate et aux yeux d'un magnifique bleu océan. La serveuse le tenait en l'air et s'amuser à lui faire des grimaces décochant ainsi plusieurs sourires venant de l'enfant.

- C'est qui le plus mignon ? Demanda Mirajane prenant une voix d'enfant. C'est Akira le garçon préférait à tata Mira !

- Mira est complètement dingue de ton enfant Erza, murmura Lisanna un peut gêner du comportement de sa soeur.

- Oui tellement que même son petit ami Fried en devient jaloux, répondit la chevalière d'un air amuser. Je n'ose même pas imaginer quand tu auras le tiens avec Natsu.

La phrase de la rouquine fut comme un coup de poignard pour Lucy qui essayait tant bien que de mal à oublier ses sentiments. Le mariage était déjà un coup dur mais, un enfant elle ignorait si elle supporterait d'entendre une telle déclaration sortir de la bouche de son amour secret.

- Ça ne va pas Lucy ?

- Si si tout va très bien Lisanna, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

- Tu en est sur ? Tu ne dis rien depuis tout à l'heure.

- C'est l'émotion ces tout ! Mentit la blonde essuyant discrètement une larme de ses yeux.

Lisanna passa un regard rapide en direction d'Erza. Celle-ci semblait plus que troublait par le comportement de la constellationiste et décida de mettre les choses aux clairs avec cette dernière le plus vite que possible.

**Du coter des hommes :**

- Arrête un peu de bouger lance-flamme !

- Je ne t'es pas demander de m'aider congélateur !

- Tu préfères peut-être que sa soit Erza qui s'en occupe quand on arrivera ? !

Sous la « menace » de son ami, le futur marié arrêta de se débattre pour laisser son témoin lui mettre en place son nœud papillon.

- Tu vois ce n'était pas si compliquer enfoiré !

- Toi...grogna Natsu tel un chien enragait.

- Lisanna et toi vous allez enfin devenir des hommes ! Pleurnicha un homme de grande tailles dont son costume se déchirait au niveau des manches.

- Lisanna est une femme, corrigea l'homme qui se déshabillait.

- Bon sang, pesta le dragon slayer de métal, faire toute une histoire pour un truc aussi ridicule !

- Tu peux parler Gajeel ! Tu n'es pas celui qui à demandé Levy en mariage il y a deux jours ? !

- La ferme Gray ! Contrairement à toi je n'est pas peur de lui demander !

- Je n'est pas peur ! Mentit le mage de glace. Je préfère attendre la fin de sa grossesse !

- Jubia n'attendra surement pas aussi longtemps, affirma l'homme aux cheveux mi-long émeraude.

- Au moins je ne cherche pas à m'éloigner quand elle est en bikini !

Sous la réplique le dénommer Fried ne savait quoi répondre. Il est vrai que lorsqu'il voyait sa petite amie qui n'était autre que la serveuse de la guilde en bikini il perdait tous ces moyens. Même un homme sérieux tel que lui ne pouvait quand même pas résister aux charmes féminins. Bien qu'il se demandait encore comment Natsu avait fait pour ne pas s'occuper de la gente féminine autant d'années. D'une certaine façon savoir cela le rassurait, la guilde n'avait pas trop changé lors de ces longues années et ces tout ce qui faisait la famille Fairy Tail.

**Quatre heures plus tard à l'église :**

La pièce décorait de multiple guirlande de feu, des sphères de lumière flottait dans les airs accompagner d'étoiles brillant comme le soleil donnait à cette salle une ambiance magique. Les bancs était fait d'eau emprisonnait par une couche fine de glace. Des bandes rouges furent accrocher à des épées, celle-ci dansait avec une grâce tel qu'un humain l'aurait fait. Une légère brise circulait dans la salle détendant ainsi que les invitées qui attentaient impatiemment le commence.

De son coter Natsu faisait les quatre cents pas, le traque l'envaisait, c'est la première fois qu'il était aussi nerveux. A coter la demande en mariage était un jeu d'enfant. Il tirait sur nœud papillon, vérifier si son costume n'avait aucune tache. Que chacun de ses épis était bien en place afin que tout soit absolument parfait et non comme au mariage d'Erza ou un mauvais souvenir le tourmenter.

**Flash back**

Natsu scrutait l'immense fraisier du mariage, une énorme envie d'y gouter parcourait son corps. Il devait en profiter le temps que le prêtre résister tout le baratin auquel il n'y comprenait absolument rien. Un seul doigt personne ne l'aurait vu, à part son rival (qui le surveillait depuis le début) de toujours qui avait décidait de l'empêcher de commettre ce terrible crime de toucher au gâteau de mariage de la ERZA.

- Enfoiré tu ne peut pas attendre, murmura Gray le saisissant par le bras.

- Rien qu'une lichette elle n'en sera rien.

- On parle d'Erza je te rappel, fit-il sur un ton plus fort le tirant jusqu'à sa place.

- Je m'en moque, je peux la battre quand je veux ! Cria Natsu en se débattant.

Le dragon slayer en essayant d'échapper à l'emprise de son ami, glissa par terre, il percuta la table ou le gâteau résidait. La table céda sous le poids et la pâtisserie s'envola dans le ciel. Les souffles ce coupèrent quand les inviter virent le fraisier s'écraser sur les jeunes mariées. Une, deux, trois secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la furie de la mariée ce fit sentir dans toute la pièce. Une aura meurtrière s'été emparait d'elle, ses yeux rouges cherchait tel un radar le coupable de ce désastre.

**Fin Flash Back**

Des toque-ment contre la porte de sa chambre le fit sortir de ce terrible cauchemars. Sa main tremblante ouvrit la porte, dévoilant sa meilleure amie dans toute sa splendeur. Elle était vêtue d'une robe en dentelle blanche tombant jusqu'au pied, un bustier blanc au motif noir remontait ses généreuses formes. Ses cheveux qui attériser jusqu'au milieu du dos était regroupé en chignon, une mèche résidait sur chaque coter de son visage fin. Le dragon slayer restait bouche bée, il ne la trouvait tout simplement pas belle, mignonne, jolie, magnifique, elle était beaucoup plus que tout cela. Il n'y avait aucun mot de son vocabulaire qui correspondait à la beauté à laquelle il faisait face.

- Natsu, ça va ?

Le dénommer en répondait pas, le charme de la femme l'avait comme ensorceler, il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d'elles. Ce qui la gênait au plus au point, elle qui essayait de l'oublier et lui qui la regardait aussi intensément.

_Un regard qu'elle avait attendu pendant de longues années. Un regard qui n'arrivait cas la fin de son amour. Un regard qui l'attristait. Un regard qu'elle ce devait d'ignorer._

- Natsu, reprend toi !

Lucy déposa ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme et le secoua asse fort pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits sans abimer son costume. Ses yeux noisettes finirent pas croiser les yeux onyx du mage de feu. Ils étaient perdus dans le regard adverse, tandis que leurs visages s'approchaient lentement. Leurs soufflent se mélangèrent, se caressèrent. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus cas quelques malheureux millimètres de séparation. Ils restèrent ainsi durant des secondes qui donnaient l'impression d'être d'interminable minutes. Comme si leur cerveau les retenait de faire une bêtise qu'ils pourraient regretter toute leurs vies. Leur désir, les poussaient, les conduisaient à continuer cet acte.

Le cœur eu finit par avoir la raison, les lèvres de deux amis se scellèrent ainsi dans un baiser. Un baiser ou l'amour ce faisait ressentir à travers cet carrese. Ou tout les autres sentiments ne comptait plus.

_Un unique baiser magique. _


	3. Le mariage

Les bras musclés du dragon slayer entourait la fine taille de la constellationiste. Les bras de cette dernière ne quittait plus le cou brulant de l'homme. Ils étaient sur une petite étoile poussée par des torrent de feu. Le manque d'air les obligeaient à se séparer à contre-coeur. Lucy le regardait droit dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle de rend compte de l'horrible faute qu'elle venait de commettre. Elle quitta la pièce à tout allure, les larmes aux yeux, sans demander pardon. Elle s'en voulait énormément d'avoir commis un acte aussi odieux. Son meilleur ami allait se marier avec la femme qu'il aimait et elle ne trouvait pas mieux que de l'embrassait afin de satisfaire sa petite personne. Elle devait être sans aucun doute, la personne la plus horrible sur Terre.

De son coter Natsu était resté bouche bée, le baiser l'avait surpris mais, la réaction de Lucy était de loin la pire. Il l'avait embrassée et elle avait fini par détaller comme un lapin. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, il était le fautive. En temps normal, elle l'aurait frappée violemment et l'aurait insulter de mots dont il connait même pas l'existence et cela se serait terminé ainsi. Alors, pourquoi en ce jour, cette faute était différente de toutes les autres commises ? Le dragon slayer avait fait bien pire. Tel que dormir à ses coter, entrer dans son bain pendant qu'elle le prenait, brûler ses vêtements qu'elle portait et surement d'autre truc qu'il ne se rappelait plus.

- Hé enfoiré, il est temps que tu entres en piste, fit Gray entrant dans la pièce ce qui le coupa de ses pensées.

- Aye...

- Y a un problème ?

- C'est Lucy.

- Me dit pas qu'elle est venue tout avouer. Pff, franchement elle se fait du mal, souffla le mage de glace se frottant l'arrière du crane.

- Avouer ? Avouer quoi ? Demanda Natsu ne comprenant pas de quoi son témoin parler.

- Bon sang ces encore pire que ce que je croyais, se frappa mentalement Gray. Lucy est tout simplement amoureuse de toi et depuis longtemps, avoua t-il sans aucune gêne tout en enlevant sa veste.

Plusieurs minutes après la déclaration à Gray. Natsu était enfin à son poste, les invités était tous assit et n'attendait que l'arrivée de la mariée. Celle-ci fit son entrée dans sa robe blanche resplendissante, ses cheveux long avait été mit en natte, ce qui la rendait particulièrement jolie. Les demoiselles d'honneur, toutes les trois vêtues de la même façon avancèrent au même rythme que l'héroïne du jour. Le public les regardaient marchaient en silence, abasourdie par la beauté des quatre femmes. Akira remarquant sa mère dans l'avancée, poussa un petit crie comme quoi il voulait être dans les bras de celle-ci. Son père, un homme aux cheveux bleu tenta de le calmait du mieux qu'il pouvait malgré que son fils préférer sa mère à lui.

- Jubia pense qu'Akira à l'air de plus tenir à Erza-san que à Gerald-san, rigola la femme aux cheveux azur qui lui attérisait maintenant au milieu du dos.

- Tu peux le dire, il est dingue d'Erza, a la maison y en a toujours que pour elle, soupira l'ancien détenu. Et ta grossesse se passe bien ?

- Jubia n'as plus de nausée mais mange comme quatre, pleurnicha t-elle, posant sa main sur son ventre arrondie. Jubia à également tendance à s'en prendre à Gray-sama.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Erza était pareil au début et ce fut pire quand elle ne pouvait plus entrer dans ses armures.

- Vos gueules vous autres ! J'aimerai entendre ce qu'ils dissent !

- Dit plutôt que tu aimerais savoir quoi faire quand on se marieras, rigola Levy qui n'avait pas trop changer à part que sa poitrine s'était (enfin) développer.

- N'importe quoi, petite chose, rétorqua Gajeel d'un ton froid.

Malgré qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis deux ans, le dragon slayer n'avait pas changé niveau caractère, il n'hésitait pas une seconde à lui sortir la moindre insulte. Mais, elle avait finit par s'y faire et cela ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire.

- Je n'en reviens pas que Natsu-san va enfin se marier.

- Même un idiot comme lui, mérite le bonheur, Wendy.

- Je sais, cependant, j'avais toujours plus vue le voir mariée à Lucy-san, fit timidement la dragonne slayer des cieux qui n'avait pas du tout changer mentalement mais, physique elle ressemblait trait par trait à la Wendy d'Edoras.

- L'amour est compliqué.

- Et vous Fried-san, quand allez-vous demandez Mira-san en mariage ?

- On en discutera plus tard, la cérémonie commence, évita de justesse Fried.

Après les longs discourt de leurs amies, le prêtre commença enfin le siens. Lisanna pleurait intérieurement, émue par les discourt de chacun d'entre eux.

Natsu lui semblait avoir un blanc depuis la révélation de Gray. Lucy l'aimait ? Depuis quand ? Et pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Certes il n'était pas très futé mais, il comprenait la signification de l'amour. Et en ce moment Lucy devait atrocement souffrir de ce mariage et il refusait de lui faire mal. Malgré cela il aimait Lisanna plus que tout et ne voulait en aucun cas annuler ce mariage où là il blesserait profondément sa futur femme. Tout cela devenait trop compliquer pour lui, il avait le choix entre voir sa meilleure amie souffrir pour le restant de ses jours ou sa petite amie souffrir de cet acte. Que devait-il faire ? Dans des circonstances comme ça on lui aurait sortie un truc du genre écoute ton cœur mais, là son organe était partagée entre deux femmes qu'il aimait.

Le mage de feu ne réalisa qu'on bout de plusieurs secondes sa dernière pensée. Il aimait Lucy ? Et ne s'en rendait compte compte que maintenant. Cela expliquait mieux pourquoi il avait eu autant envie de l'embrasser. Le plus beau jour de sa vie fut celui ou il devait également réaliser qu'il aimait une autre femme que sa promise. Toute cette fichue histoire était trop compliquer et il n'y avait aucun « happy end » à la fin qu'importe la version. Heureusement qu'il avait gagnée en maturité lors de ces sept ans sinon cela ferait longtemps qu'il projetterai des flammes partout dans la pièce tant que son esprit était confus.

- Monsieur Dragneel vous vous sentez bien ? Demanda le prêtre.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Cela fait plus de dix minutes que je vous es demandez si vous vouliez prendre comme épouse Lisanna (pas de nom de famille, j'ai la flemme d'en cherche un).

- Hum...euh oui je le veut, répondit Natsu en quatrième vitesse.

Voilà que cette histoire faillit l'empêcher de se marier maintenant.

- Et vous Lisanna, souhaitez-vous prendre pour époux Natsu Dragneel ici présent ?

- Oui je le veut.

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférer je vous déclares à présent (voilà le moment de ma mort) mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Natsu souleva le voile de sa femme et l'embrassa fougueusement.


	4. Douleur

-Je vous déclares mari et femme.

Ça y est le dernier grain du sablier venait de tomber. Ils s'étaient mariés. L'homme qu'elle aimait venait de se marier. Lucy pleurait intérieurement, son cœur lui faisait atrocement souffrir. Des milliers de couteau aurait put lui transpercer la poitrine cela n'aurait était qu'une piqure de moustique comparer à l'atroce douleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait mal, horriblement mal. Elle souhaitais mourir, ne plus sentir cet organe qui se resserrer au fur et à mesure que le couple s'embrassait. Ses yeux la picotaient elle avait envie de libérer toute les larmes de son corps. Sa respiration se faisait plus difficile, elle commençait à suffoquer. La mage stellaire posa sa main au niveau de son cœur essayant de se calmer avant que ses amis ne découvrent son état. Elle n'y arrivait pas la douleur était bien trop forte. Peu à peu la constellationiste commençait à perdre confiance du au manque d'air. Elle tomba violemment sur les genoux. Avec le peu de conscience qui lui restait elle essaya de se relever mais, son corps ne lui obéissait plus finit par tombait lourdement à terre.

- Lucy !

Lorsque la jeune femme se réveilla, elle était dans une salle blanche. Au fur et à mesure elle put distinguer différente couleur rejoindre le blanc. Commençant par du rose, de l'argenter (on pose les armes) du rouge, du noir et enfin du bleu. Les couleurs prit alors des formes humaines qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Natsu, Lisanna, Erza qui tenait son enfant des les bras, Gray et Levy, ils étaient tous présent dans la même pièce.

- Lu-chan ! Tu nous à fait une belle frayeur ! Sanglota Levy, rassurer que son amie soit vivante.

- Désolé...Levy-chan...s'excusa faiblement Lucy encore affaibli.

- Lucy est encore faible alors je propose qu'on passe un par un et seulement cinq minutes chacun ! Ordonna Erza. Je commence puis se sera Gray, Levy, Lisanna et Natsu tu termineras.

- Pourquoi je serais le dernier ? !

- Car tu est celui qui doit le plus se calmer !

Le dragon slayer tourna la tête, il est vrai que lorsque Lucy c'était subitement évanouit, il avait paniqué et l'avait emmener rapidement à l'hôpital. Il en avait même user toute sa magie en prenant la voiture magique.

En dehors d'Erza, les autres membres de Fairy Tail sortirent de la pièce en silence. La chevalière fit en sorte de bien fermer la porte puis s'installa sur la chaise du coter du lit.

- Bon discutons de tes sentiments pour Natsu.

- Nani ? Rougit fortement Lucy.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai très bien comprit que tu l'aimais.

- Heu...Aye mais, il est marié à Lisanna maintenant, murmura la mage sentant son cœur se resserrer.

- Ceci n'est qu'un bout de papier, le mariage n'est pas juste un document qui dit que vous êtes mariés. Ils faut l'être dans son cœur également.

- Serais en tu entrain de...

- Ouain ! Coupa Akira qui venait de se réveiller.

- Il doit avoir faim. Sa te dérange pas ?

- Non, pas du tout.

La rouquine descendit sa robe jusqu'en bas de son opposante poitrine, son soutien-gorge ne tarda pas à faire de même. Le petit n'attendit pas très longtemps pour pouvoir déguster son repas favoris.

- Tu peut parler l'allaiter ? Demanda Lucy choquée.

- Tu croyais que je parlais de quoi ?

La constellationiste ne préfère pas répondre. Après tout il s'aggisait d'Erza, elle ne s'attendait plus à rien venant d'elle.

- Mince mon temps est terminer. Je reviendrais te parler de ça plus tard. Repose toi bien.

- Arigato.

La guerrière quitta la chambre tout en allaitant son enfant qu'elle tenait fermement.

« Elle compte faire ça devant tout le monde ! » Pensa la pauvre mage stellaire les yeux ressorties de la tête.

Une fois la rouquine revenut à sa place, Gray n'attendit pas très longtemps avant d'aller rejoindre sa coéquipière.

- Yo, sa va mieux ?

- Aye.

- Tiens, Jubia ma demander de te donner ça, lui annonça le mage de glace en posant une corbeille de fruit sur la commode.

- Tu la remercieras de ma part.

- Non tu le feras toi même, le médecin nous à dit que tu pourrais sortir demain.

- Oui...Dit moi Gray, songea Lucy, comment Natsu à réagit quand j'ai perdu connaissance ?

- Hum, réfléchie l'homme en enlevant sa veste, il à paniquer comme nous tous et ta emmener aussitôt ici.

- Oui mais, était-ce diffèrent de d'habitude ?

- Hé bien...

- C'est à mon tour Gray ! Cria Levy de l'autre coter de la porte.

- Aye, aye. Bon je te laisse, je reviendrais te chercher avec les autres demain.

Le nudiste embrassa la jeune femme sur le front puis quitta à son tour la chambre. Tandis que la lectrice ce précipita sur sa meilleure amie.

- Lu-chan j'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi !

- Gomen Levy-chan. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Ce n'est rien. Le plus important ces que tu n'aille rien ! Rassura la lectrice.

-Aye, arigato, remercia Lucy d'une voix douce.

- Tu crois que tu vas finir par t'en remettre ?

- De ? Demanda la blonde, croisant les doigts.

- Du mariage.

- Pourquoi tu dis sa ? Redemanda la jeune femme les joues légèrement rouge.

- Voyons Lu-chan ! On à tous compris en dehors des mariés que tu aimais Natsu !

- Pas si fort Levy-chan il pourrait attendre !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'as pas le moral pour écoutait.

- Pourquoi donc ? Il était si inquiet de mon état.

- Tu peux le dire Lu-chan ! Entre-nous je ne penser pas qu'il...

- Oï Levy ces à mon tour !

- Aye ! J'arrive Lisanna-chan ! Je te dirais demain Lu-chan !

L'azur enlaça fortement son amie, puis quitta la pièce en lui donnant un petit clin d'œil avant de partir. Lisanna entra à son tour pour l'avant dernière visite. Elle ne portait plus son voile et avait mit une robe plus simple lors du transfert de la constellationiste à l'hôpital.

- Sa va mieux Lucy?

- Tu sais depuis le temps qu'on me la dit je pense que oui, rigola la blonde.

- Tant mieux, j'ai vraiment eu peur ! Surtout quand Gray ma expliqué que dernièrement tu ne te sentait pas bien. Je m'en suis voulue si seulement je l'avais vu j'aurai repoussée la date du mariage jusqu'à que tu soit en pleine forme.

« Ça n'aurait rien chang...une minute Gray à dit sa ? Il l'a surement dit pour ne pas lui faire de pêne. »

- Non, justement ces pour cela que je n'est rien dit. Je refusais que le mariage soit retarder par ma faute.

- Tu es gentille Lucy, tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, remercia la marié en la serrant fortement dans ses bras.

- Mais, de rien, répondit t-elle d'une voix douce, heureuse que son amie ne lui en veuille pas.

Après plusieurs longues secondes d'étreinte, Lisanna jeta un regarde rapide à sa montre.

- Oh mon temps est écouler. Je vais y aller car Natsu est presser de voir comment tu vas. Je reviendrais demain matin avec les autres.

- Aye, à demain.

Lisanna quitta à son tour la chambre, elle alla rejoindre son époux à la salle d'attendre pour lui donner un dernier baiser avant de rejoindre les autres à la fête.

Une fois sa femme partie, Natsu se leva enfin de son siège pour voir sa coéquipière.

Il s'arrêta net devant la porte, lui qu'il désirait la voir maintenant il était bloquer car il ignorait quoi lui dire. Il l'aimait, elle l'aimait, il aimait Lisanna, celle-ci l'aimait et il était marié mais, ne voulait pas faire de mal. Chose qu'il venait de commettre en ce moment ( puisque Gray lui avait expliquer en chemin que c'était à causse du mariage )et il voulait réparer cette faute. Mais comment, sa il l'ignorait, il ne pouvait pas divorcer, il risquer de provoquer une crise cardiaque chez son épouse. Il était piéger comme un rat alors il n'avait plus le choix que d'utiliser le bon vieux plan O.F.D.L.T (on fonce dans le tas, pour ce qui ne s'en rappel pas).

Le dragon slayer respira un grand coup puis décida d'entrer. Comme à ce qu'il s'attendait, elle était allonger sur ce grand lit blanc couvert d'une odeur écœurante. Il détestait vraiment les hôpitaux surtout si ses amies les plus précieux y étaient. Heureusement que durant ses années il avait murie sinon il y a longtemps qu'il aurait tout brûler dans cette pièce.

- Yo Luce ! Salua t-il de la main. Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui...mentit la blonde sentant de nouveau son coeur lui faire mal lorsqu'elle aperçu l'alliance à son doigt.

- Hum, il se gratta la tête cherchant quoi dire, je suis désolé pour tout ça. Je regrette sincèrement ce baiser, ci ce n'était pas arriver tu ne serai pas dans cet état là.

C'en était trop pour Lucy qui laissa coulait tout les larmes de son corps. Il regrettait cet unique baiser qu'ils avaient partagée. L'unique baiser qu'elle aurait de lui même s'il s'agissait d'un « accident ». Pourtant lors de cette acte elle avait était heureuse jusqu'au moment ou malgré une fine lueur d'espoir étincelait devant elle, il avait dit oui, je le veut. Cette phrase fit disparaître son espoir dans les ténèbres et maintenant il osait lui avouer qu'il regrettait le baiser. Elle ne s'était faite que des hallucinations, il ne l'aimait pas, il ne la voyait que comme une amie voir une soeur et ça pour toujours.

Natsu ne savait plus quoi faire, il avait était vraiment idiot sur ce coup. Il connaissait ces sentiments et lui il dissait qu'il regrettait, il devait être l'homme le plus con sur terre. Les sanglots de la femme lui faisait horriblement mal. Il devait agir, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu la calmer.

La mage de feu ne réfléchis pas deux secondes de plus et scella une nouvelle fois ses lèvres avec celle de la jeune femme dans un baiser passionner.


	5. Révélation de sentiment

Natsu embrassait passionnément sa coéquipière, celle-ci malgré sa faiblesse se débattit du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais, son opposant avait beaucoup trop de force. Ses sanglots étouffés se firent alors plus fort, si fort que le dragon slayer préféra arrêter le baiser. Lucy n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour le gifler.

- Qu'es qui te prend ? Demanda t-il se massant la joue.

- Toi qu'es qui te prend de m'embrasser ? ! questionna la mage essuyant ses larmes. Tu est marié à Lisanna ! Tu as dit que tu regrettais le premier !

- Oui mais...

- Il n'y as pas de mais ! Gronda la jeune femme. Je refuse de me faire embrasser par un coureur de jupon !

- Je ne suis pas un coureur de jupon, ces juste que je...je suis également amoureux de toi, avoua Natsu malgré que la blonde l'effrayer comme Erza.

Lucy resta bouche bée. Il l'aimait ? Elle avait presque envie d'en pleurer tant qu'elle avait entendu d'entendre ses mots sortie de sa bouche. Et maintenant le jour de son mariage il lui annonçait qu'il l'aimait. Il se moquait d'elle ? Ou aimer tout simplement la voir souffrir ? La première option était la meilleure. Car oui jamais cet homme ne ferait souffrir un de ses amis.

- Je l'ai compris enfin, je pense que je suis amoureux de toi depuis longtemps mais, je ne l'est compris que lorsque tu est venu me voir.

- Tu veux me dire qu'il suffisait juste que je porte une robe, que je change de coupe de cheveux pour que tu te rend compte que tu m'aimais ! Cria la jeune femme, au bord des larmes.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, tanta de s'expliquer Natsu. Je pense que le retour de Lisanna m'avait bouleverser et ces pour ça que je ne les est pas comprit.

- Ce ne sont que des excuses !

- Non, Lucy je te jure que je t'aime également.

- Tais toi !

- Lucy...

- Tais toi ! Répéta la blonde, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Tais toi ! Je ne veut plus te voir !

- Lucy...commença t'il attrister.

- Va t'en ! S'emporta la blonde, de la présence gênante du garçon aux cheveux rose.

Sous les supplices de la femme, Natsu quitta la chambre et s'en alla rejoindre ses amis à la fête de mariage. Lucy finit par céder et les perles coulaient sur son doux visage. Elle avait mal, son cœur se serrer de l'intérieur. Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça ? Il ne penser pas qu'elle avait suffisamment souffert de ce mariage ? Quelle ne désirait qu'une chose, tracer un trait sur cet amour et passer à autre chose. Bien qu'au fond d'elle même elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait l'oublier. Il était son premier amour et le dernier.

Natsu se sentait complétement idiot d'avoir agit ainsi. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès alors qui ne désirait qu'une chose mettre les choses au clair. Il aimait Lucy mais il se demandait si elle l'aimait aussi profondément que lui. Et Lisanna l'aimait-il plus que Lucy ? Ou les deux femmes avaient-elles la même place dans son cœur ? Il n'en avait aucune idée tout ce qu'il savait ces qu'il voulait qu'aucune des deux ne souffrent du fin mot de l'histoire.

Le dragon slayer soupira, la nuit risquait d'être longue pour lui. Enfin il avait toujours son ami Gray pour lui dire quoi faire.

Lucy se recroquevilla sur elle même, pleurant toujours à chaudes larmes. Pourquoi tout devait-il se passer ainsi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ne le découvrent que pendant la mariage ? Toutes ces questions sans réponse lui hantait la tête. Elle n'était pas heureuse de cette déclaration, elle ne lui faisait que du mal et en ferait à Lisanna. Et si cela arrivait elle ne se pardonnerai jamais. Elle n'avait donc plus le choix, il fallait que le mage de feu la déteste afin qu'il vive son parfait amour avec sa femme.

Natsu entra doucement dans la fête ou tout le monde dansais. N'ayant pas trop le moral pour cela, il se mit à part dans un coin de la pièce et regarda sa femme dansais avec son grand frère. Gray remarquant sa présence, libéra sa conjointe de son étreinte et alla rejoindre son rival éternel.

- Tu as une tête encore plus affreuse que la normal !

- Gray, qu'es que je peut faire ? Demanda Natsu, pas d'humeur à se battre.

- Sa dépend, cas tu dit à Lucy ?

- Que je l'aimais.

- Baka ! Frappa l'homme de glace. Tu ne peut pas lui dire ça alors que tu est marié !

- T'aurai voulu que je dise quoi ? !

- N'importe quoi qui l'aurait rassurer mais pas ça ! T'es vraiment un con, l'allumette !

- La ferme ! Et dit moi quoi faire maintenant ! S'emporta Natsu des insultes qu'il tenta pourtant d'ignorer.

- Va parler à Lisanna !

- Nani ?

- Dit lui la vérité !

- Hein ?

- Va dire à Lisanna que tu aimes Lucy !

- Nani ? ! fut choqué le chasseur. Tes malades le congélateur !

- C'est la meilleure solution cerveau carbonisée ! Au moins tout sera au clair entre elle et toi et après tu parleras à Lucy !

- Pour lui dire quoi ? !

- Je sais pas on verra après !

- Bon sang, sa intérêt de marcher !

Sous les conseils de son témoin malgré qui l'avait plus énerver qu'autre chose, Natsu décida de parlait avec sa femme et de mettre à nu les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers la jolie blonde. Il saisit le poignée de la détentrice du Take Over et l'emmena sur le balcon. Pour parlait de ça il préférait être seul et loin d'Erza au cas ou celle-ci l'entendrai grâce à son ouïe super développer alors qu'elle n'est pas un dragon slayer et aurai une envie furieuse de le tuer.

- Il y a un problème Nat's ? (ouais bon pourrie comme surnom mais, je savait pas quoi mettre)

- Hum ce que je m'apprêtes à te dire et assez dure alors j'espère que tu comprendras.

Lisanna resta quelque secondes la mâchoire bloquer. C'est la première fois depuis sa demande en mariage que dans sa voix résonnait une telle maturité. Pour certain c'était encore du à l'admettre mais, Natsu avait beaucoup changer en sept ans, il n'était plus un garçon mais un homme.

- Va s'y parle, chérie ( stop les coups de fusil !), rassura Lisanna d'une voix douce.

- Hé bien, tu sais que je t'aime mais...

- Mais ? Répéta Lisanna qui s'attendait au pire.

- Mais j'aime aussi Lucy, avoua l'homme anxieux.

Lisanna sentit son coeur manquait plusieurs battement, au point mort de s'arrêter. Elle s'attendait au pire et avait eu plus que raison ! Son mari aimer une autre femme et il lui annonçait sa lors du plus beau jour de sa vie ! La douleur était si atroce, quelle se plia en deux, les mains au niveau de sa poitrine. Natsu tenta de l'aider mais, elle refusa catégoriquement son aide, elle ne voulait plus qu'il l'approche. Elle avait l'impression d'être sale, que l'homme quelle aimait l'avait prit juste parce qu'il ignorait les sentiments d'une autre femme. Depuis le début elle avait était qu'un jouet à ses yeux ? Non, elle avait du mal à y croire, Natsu était un homme mais, pas un salaud. Même si maintenant son cœur ne voulait plus vivre avec ce garçon qui la faisait tant rêver.

- Lisanna...s'inquiéta le rose.

- Non Natsu, commença l'argenter avec difficulté tu aimes Lucy et pour me le dire aujourd'hui...ces quelle doit...doit être plus importante à tes yeux...que moi, finit Lisanna pleurant alors que sa respiration se faisait plus dure.

- Non, Lisanna ce n'est pas enfin...je ne sais pas je suis perdu dans mes sentiments, tanta d'expliquer le dragon slayer alors qu'il mourrait d'inquiétude pour sa femme. Laisse moi juste un petit peu de temps pour régler tout ça !

- Ne dit...de béti...on n'a...ca...di..vor...

Trop tard, la jeune femme s'effondra au sol tout comme sa « rivale d'amour » bien avant elle.


	6. Un amour impossible, un amour secret, un

A son tour, Lisanna avait finir par attérir à l'hopital de la ville. Natsu l'avait conduit en quatrième vitesse sans prendre comme précaution de prévenir ses amis en dehors de Gray pour qui lui donne un coup de main. Et surtout pour lui passer un savon de lui avoir dit de tout avouer à sa femme.

Les infirmières avait prit soin de déposer la mariée dans une chambre non loin d'un cas similaire qu'ils sont eu il y a peu et lui donner en ce moment le traitement. Le dragon slayer était en panique il avait faillit perdre Lucy plutôt par sa faute et voilà que maintenant à cause de sa révélation, Lisanna faillit y passer à son tour. Soit il était l'homme le plus pourrie du monde soit on refusais qu'il vit une histoire d'amour parfaite.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Natsu, je suis sur que si ira pour Lisanna, tanta de rassurer Gray.

- Toi...murmura t-il dans un grognement. C'EST TA FAUTE ! !

L'homme de feu se rua sur celui de glace et lui assimila plusieurs coup de poing que ce dernier ne tenta pas d'esquiver. Il savait très bien qu'il souffrait et qu'il avait besoin de se défouler et pour cette fois il le laisser le tapait à cœur choix.

Natsu enchainer ses coups de poing qui prirent rapidement une teinte rouge, taper Gray lui faisait horriblement du bien. Sa souffrance s'envoler au fur et à mesure que le sang de son adverse gicler sur ses poings.

Pendant de long minutes Salamander continua sa série, le visage du nudiste tournant sur le coter lui faisait plaisir. Il finit par lui donner un énième coup avant de se décaler, épuiser de l'énergie qui venait de dépanser.

- Sa ta fait du bien, enfoiré ? ! questionna l'homme de glace, essuyant le sang sur son visage.

- Tu...peut pas...savoir à quel point, haleta Natsu essayant de reprendre son souffle. Tout ceci...est de ta faute...

- Ma faute ? ! Tu n'as pas était fichu de comprendre tes sentiment plutôt est sa devrait être de ma faute ? !

- Oui car si tu m'avais pas dit que Lucy m'aimait et de tout avouer à Lisanna jamais ceci ne se serait passer ! Cria Natsu sentant la colère reprendre le dessus sur lui.

- Tu ne sais tout simplement pas t'y prendre ! Ton cerveau est vraiment carbonisé ma parole ! Il fallait juste que tu demandes à Lisanna un peu de temps pour comprendre tes sentiments et ne pas hurler à Lucy que tu l'aimais !

Sa suffit, Natsu en avait plus que mare, une nouvelle fois il se rua sur Gray pour lui faire regretter une bonne fois pour toute ses paroles. Ce dernier ne laissa pas faire cette fois si et répondit aux attaques du dragon slayer.

Les deux hommes se battaient sans magie, ils voulaient régler ce diffèrent avec seulement la force physique. Aucun ne montraient le moindre signe de faiblesse, si l'un se prenait un coup l'autre ne tarda pas à recevoir le même.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes que, les deux combattant s'arrêtèrent, haletant. Étant de même force, aucun des deux n'avaient prit l'avantage sur l'autre.

- Tu as de la chance, enfoiré !

- Pareil pour toi tête brulée !

Les deux mages restèrent assis par terre, la tête tournée, les bras croisées, la mine légèrement boudée de ne pas avoir réussit à gagner.

- Hé, tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? Demanda Gray, brissant la glace.

- J'en sais rien. Tu ferais quoi à ma place ?

- Vu que Lisanna veut divorcer, j'irai voir Lucy.

- Tu crois ?

- Aye mais, si j'étais mariée à Lisanna j'essayerai de rester avec elle.

- Sa ne m'aide pas, désespéra Natsu.

Les deux mages restèrent encore un moment dans le silence absolue. Il est vrai que la situation n'était pas facile et lui non plus ne voyait pas comment faire à présent. Il fallait bien qu'il trouve car cela ne serait pas un mais trois vies réduites à néant.

Gray soupira, son meilleur ami était mal barrer et même s'il ne voulait pas totalement l'avouer il en était quand même un peu responsable. Pourtant il était sur que Lisanna aurait comprit et aurait laisser un peu de temps à Natsu pour réfléchir. Et que si il avait prit Lucy elle aurait accepter son choix tout comme aurait surement fait la constelationniste. Les femmes étaient encore trop compliquer pour lui, cela le rassurait de savoir qu'il était avec une femme comme Jubia.

Natsu restait sur place, ce qui était très rare. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Lisanna demandait le divorce et Lucy ne voulait plus le voir. En moins d'une soirée, il avait perdu les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux et tout ça pourquoi. Parce qu'il n'avait pas comprit ses sentiments pour la mage stellaire plutôt. D'ailleurs, il se demandait s'il aurait prit Lisanna comme épouse si il avait prit en compte son amour pour Lucy. Peut être que tout cela aurait était différent et qu'il se serait mariée à cette dernière. Alors aimait-il vraiment Lisanna ? Ne l'avait-il seulement pas prit car elle ressemblait à Lucy et qu'il était plus facile de s'avouer amoureux pour son amie d'enfance qu'une femme rencontrer dans la rue. Si s'était le cas, il était vraiment un homme pourrie et devait rattraper cette faute.

- Oï Natsu, j'ai une idée !

- Moi aussi, ignora le dragon slayer marchant en direction d'une porte.

- Oï tu fais quoi enfoiré ? !

- Je vais régler cette histoire.

Natsu ignora les jérémiades de son camarade et pénétra dans la chambre. Au même moment les médecins en sortirent et lui ordonnèrent de ne pas rester trop longtemps sous risque d'empirer l'état de la patience. Natsu leur promit qu'il n'en n'avait que pour cinq malheureuse minutes et qu'il s'en irait par la suite.

Une fois les médecins rassuraient et envolaient, il s'assit sur la chaise au coter du lit.

- Lisanna ces moi, murmura Natsu d'une voix tendre. (je sens les fusils sur moi en ce moment)

- Natsu...fit-elle d'une voix faible. Que fais tu ici ?

- Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce que je tes fait. Et il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose encore.

- Écoute ce n'est rien, je te les dit on va divo...

- Non, je refuse. Certes j'aime Lucy mais, je t'aime toi aussi. Et sa risque d'être encore moins facile à entendre mais, je tes prit car tu lui ressemblait. Au fond de moi, je me refusait d'aimer une femme que j'avais rencontrer dans la rue alors que toi qui était mon amie d'enfance semblait plus cohérent.

- Natsu, commença Lisanna attrister, stop.

- Non je veut que tu écoute jusqu'au bout même ci ce n'est pas facile, fit-il en lui prenant la main. Certes prendre une personne de cette façon ces dégoutant tout comme refusait de l'aimer pour cela. Mais, à cause de cela justement je t'aime autant qu'elle et je t'es choisit toi pour être ma femme.

- Oui mais, à ce moment tu la dit toi même tu ne connaissait pas tes sentiments, rétorqua Lisanna sa voix tremblant qui essayait de cacher ses pleurs.

- Je sais mais, maintenant que je les connait je te veut quand même toi car, ces toi que j'ai demander en mariage et non Lucy. Et ces avec toi que j'ai passer de merveilleux moment. Alors est-ce que tu veut me pardonner et vivre ta vie à jamais avec moi ? Finit-il par demander les yeux pétillants de tristesse de tout avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

La détentrice du take over, ignorait quoi répondre. Toute ces révélations la bouleverser, lui faisait horriblement mal mais, d'une part il la choisissait et elle l'aimait. Alors elle pouvait le pardonner et vivre sa vie avec lui bien que Lucy en compatirait. Après un moment de réflexion, elle décida de lui donner sa réponse qui lui semblait le mieux.

- Natsu, écoute, je t'aime et je n'aimerai que toi mais, ces...essaya de finir Lisanna se mordant les lèvres. Ces...ces non, finit-elle par avouer. Après ce que tu ma expliquais je me suis dit que tu serais surement plus heureux avec Lucy car...

- Lisanna...

- Non écoute à ton tour. Tu seras plus heureux avec Lucy car d'origine ces elle que tu aimes et non moi. J'ignore pourquoi tu ne voulais pas t'avouer amoureux d'une femme que tu avais rencontrer dans la rue. Peut-être était-ce de la peur de souffrir, sa je l'ignore mais, ce que je sais ces que tu n'est pas idiot au niveau de l'amour et que tu n'était pas amoureux de moi quand on est était enfant. Et que si ces bien cette peur qui à fait que lorsque je suis revenue tu as trouver en moi « ta Lucy », je me dit que je ne peut pas lui faire sa car ces elle qui mérite ton amour et pas moi.

- Lisanna, ces ridicule je ne pouvais pas avoir peur de souffrir car je ne la connaissait depuis moins longtemps. Lucy est de Fairy Tail et...

- Si Natsu, tu as beau être fort tu as aussi tes peurs. Et cette peur n'est pas ridicule au contraire.

- Mais...

- Écoute Natsu, je pense qu'on ces tout dit, elle enleva son alliance qu'elle remit dans les mains du dragon slayer. Alors, va voir Lucy et dit lui tout ce que tu ressent pour elle.

- Lisanna, commença Natsu pleurant.

- Va, j'ai besoin de me reposer, ordonna gentiment l'ex femme du mage alors que ses larmes menaçaient de plus en plus de couler.

- Aye.

Natsu partagea un dernier doux baiser avec Lisanna avant de quitter la chambre en pleure. La mage n'attendit pas très longtemps avant de fondre en larmes. Ceci avait était difficile mais, elle l'avait fait et d'une part sa la rendait heureuse.

Salamander était entrer dans la chambre de la constellationniste après avoir essuyer ses perles. Celle-ci semblait plus que troublait de l'arrivé soudaine de son camarade alors qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir. Et elle ne s'était pas gêner de lui répéter mais, il semblait totalement ignorait les ordres.

- Natsu, va t'en ! Répéta une nouvelle fois Lucy.

- Yada, je refuse.

- Je m'en moque, je ne veut pas te voir pour le moment !

- Je m'en fous, j'ai besoin de te parler.

- Hé bien je refuse aussi alors va t'en !

Lucy se releva pour le pousser jusqu'à la porte. Natsu la prit au dépourvue et lui saisis les poignet pour la tirer pour la rallonger dans le lit avant de se placer au dessus d'elle. Elle allait riposter quand elle remarqua les contours des yeux onyx de l'homme rouge comme elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant chez lui. Il avait du énormément pleurer et surtout beaucoup souffrir.

- Natsu...Que ces t-il passer ?

- Entre Lisanna et moi ces finit.

- Quoi ? Mais, pourquoi ? Demanda Lucy, persudadé que c'était de sa faute.

- J'ai comprit que je t'aimais toi depuis le début. Et je lui est donc tout avouée. Que je ne l'avait prit parce qu'elle te ressemblait, que j'avais peur de souffrir avec toi alors que ces pour ça que j'étais sortie avec elle. Alors, qu'en fait je ne l'aimait pas et ces toi que j'aimais depuis le début.

- Natsu, sanglota Lucy émut par ses paroles qu'elle avait souvent rêver.

- Alors s'il te plait Lucy; partage tes choix, tes malheurs, ta vie avec moi, supplia Natsu en la serrant fortement contre lui. Je sais que j'ai besoin de toi et cela depuis le début.

Lucy déposa délicatement ses douces mains sur les joues de l'homme. Elle l'embrassa passionnément à son tour comme il l'avait fait il y a de cela quelque heure. Natsu n'eu le temps d'y répondre qu'elle le stoppa.

- Écoute, je suis vraiment désolée mais, pour aussi ces non.

- Nani ? Demanda Natsu comme anéantie. Pourquoi ? !

- Je t'aime mais, j'ai trop souffert et mon coeur ne se sens pas apte à te pardonner. Je suis vraiment désolée mais, on peut rester amie, avoua Lucy la voix faible et triste.

- Oui, je vois, je comprend.

- Tu en est sur ?

- Oui, parfaitement...

Natsu ne tarda pas sur la discussion, il préféra s'en allait le plus rapidement. La révélation de la jeune femme lui avait fait plus de mal, qu'il n'avait ressentit durant toute sa vie. Son cœur était comme détruit, poignarder par des millions de couteaux, écraser d'une main de fer. Malgré cela il ne lui en voulait pas, il l'avait fait souffrir il ne récupérait que si qu'il avait semer.

_Lucy l'amour impossible._

_Natsu l'amour secret._

_Lisanna l'amour d'enfance._


	7. Fin alternatif : Un amour partager

A son tour, Lisanna avait finir par attérir à l'hopital de la ville. Natsu l'avait conduit en quatrième vitesse sans prendre comme précaution de prévenir ses amis en dehors de Gray pour qui lui donne un coup de main. Et surtout pour lui passer un savon de lui avoir dit de tout avouer à sa femme.

Les infirmières avait prit soin de déposer la mariée dans une chambre non loin d'un cas similaire qu'ils sont eu il y a peu et lui donner en ce moment le traitement. Le dragon slayer était en panique il avait faillit perdre Lucy plutôt par sa faute et voilà que maintenant à cause de sa révélation, Lisanna faillit y passer à son tour. Soit il était l'homme le plus pourrie du monde soit on refusais qu'il vit une histoire d'amour parfaite.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Natsu, je suis sur que si ira pour Lisanna, tanta de rassurer Gray.

- Toi...murmura t-il dans un grognement. C'EST TA FAUTE ! !

L'homme de feu se rua sur celui de glace et lui assimila plusieurs coup de poing que ce dernier ne tenta pas d'esquiver. Il savait très bien qu'il souffrait et qu'il avait besoin de se défouler et pour cette fois il le laisser le tapait à cœur choix.

Natsu enchainer ses coups de poing qui prirent rapidement une teinte rouge, taper Gray lui faisait horriblement du bien. Sa souffrance s'envoler au fur et à mesure que le sang de son adverse gicler sur ses poings.

Pendant de long minutes Salamander continua sa série, le visage du nudiste tournant sur le coter lui faisait plaisir. Il finit par lui donner un énième coup avant de se décaler, épuiser de l'énergie qui venait de dépanser.

- Sa ta fait du bien, enfoiré ? ! questionna l'homme de glace, essuyant le sang sur son visage.

- Tu...peut pas...savoir à quel point, haleta Natsu essayant de reprendre son souffle. Tout ceci...est de ta faute...

- Ma faute ? ! Tu n'as pas était fichu de comprendre tes sentiment plutôt est sa devrait être de ma faute ? !

- Oui car si tu m'avais pas dit que Lucy m'aimait et de tout avouer à Lisanna jamais ceci ne se serait passer ! Cria Natsu sentant la colère reprendre le dessus sur lui.

- Tu ne sais tout simplement pas t'y prendre ! Ton cerveau est vraiment carbonisé ma parole ! Il fallait juste que tu demandes à Lisanna un peu de temps pour comprendre tes sentiments et ne pas hurler à Lucy que tu l'aimais !

Sa suffit, Natsu en avait plus que mare, une nouvelle fois il se rua sur Gray pour lui faire regretter une bonne fois pour toute ses paroles. Ce dernier ne laissa pas faire cette fois si et répondit aux attaques du dragon slayer.

Les deux hommes se battaient sans magie, ils voulaient régler ce diffèrent avec seulement la force physique. Aucun ne montraient le moindre signe de faiblesse, si l'un se prenait un coup l'autre ne tarda pas à recevoir le même.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes que, les deux combattant s'arrêtèrent, haletant. Étant de même force, aucun des deux n'avaient prit l'avantage sur l'autre.

- Tu as de la chance, enfoiré !

- Pareil pour toi tête brulée !

Les deux mages restèrent assis par terre, la tête tournée, les bras croisées, la mine légèrement boudée de ne pas avoir réussit à gagner.

- Hé, tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? Demanda Gray, brissant la glace.

- J'en sais rien. Tu ferais quoi à ma place ?

- Vu que Lisanna veut divorcer, j'irai voir Lucy.

- Tu crois ?

- Aye mais, si j'étais mariée à Lisanna j'essayerai de rester avec elle.

- Sa ne m'aide pas, désespéra Natsu.

Les deux mages restèrent encore un moment dans le silence absolue. Il est vrai que la situation n'était pas facile et lui non plus ne voyait pas comment faire à présent. Il fallait bien qu'il trouve car cela ne serait pas un mais trois vies réduites à néant.

Gray soupira, son meilleur ami était mal barrer et même s'il ne voulait pas totalement l'avouer il en était quand même un peu responsable. Pourtant il était sur que Lisanna aurait comprit et aurait laisser un peu de temps à Natsu pour réfléchir. Et que si il avait prit Lucy elle aurait accepter son choix tout comme aurait surement fait la constelationniste. Les femmes étaient encore trop compliquer pour lui, cela le rassurait de savoir qu'il était avec une femme comme Jubia.

Natsu restait sur place, ce qui était très rare. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Lisanna demandait le divorce et Lucy ne voulait plus le voir. En moins d'une soirée, il avait perdu les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux et tout ça pourquoi. Parce qu'il n'avait pas comprit ses sentiments pour la mage stellaire plutôt. D'ailleurs, il se demandait s'il aurait prit Lisanna comme épouse si il avait prit en compte son amour pour Lucy. Peut être que tout cela aurait était différent et qu'il se serait mariée à cette dernière. Alors aimait-il vraiment Lisanna ? Ne l'avait-il seulement pas prit car elle ressemblait à Lucy et qu'il était plus facile de s'avouer amoureux pour son amie d'enfance qu'une femme rencontrer dans la rue. Si s'était le cas, il était vraiment un homme pourrie et devait rattraper cette faute.

- Oï Natsu, j'ai une idée !

- Moi aussi, ignora le dragon slayer marchant en direction d'une porte.

- Oï tu fais quoi enfoiré ? !

- Je vais régler cette histoire.

Natsu ignora les jérémiades de son camarade et pénétra dans la chambre. Au même moment les médecins en sortirent et lui ordonnèrent de ne pas rester trop longtemps sous risque d'empirer l'état de la patience. Natsu leur promit qu'il n'en n'avait que pour cinq malheureuse minutes et qu'il s'en irait par la suite.

Une fois les médecins rassuraient et envolaient, il s'assit sur la chaise au coter du lit.

- Lisanna ces moi, murmura Natsu d'une voix tendre. (je sens les fusils sur moi en ce moment)

- Natsu...fit-elle d'une voix faible. Que fais tu ici ?

- Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce que je tes fait. Et il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose encore.

- Écoute ce n'est rien, je te les dit on va divo...

- Non, je refuse. Certes j'aime Lucy mais, je t'aime toi aussi. Et sa risque d'être encore moins facile à entendre mais, je tes prit car tu lui ressemblait. Au fond de moi, je me refusait d'aimer une femme que j'avais rencontrer dans la rue alors que toi qui était mon amie d'enfance semblait plus cohérent.

- Natsu, commença Lisanna attrister, stop.

- Non je veut que tu écoute jusqu'au bout même ci ce n'est pas facile, fit-il en lui prenant la main. Certes prendre une personne de cette façon ces dégoutant tout comme refusait de l'aimer pour cela. Mais, à cause de cela justement je t'aime autant qu'elle et je t'es choisit toi pour être ma femme.

- Oui mais, à ce moment tu la dit toi même tu ne connaissait pas tes sentiments, rétorqua Lisanna sa voix tremblant qui essayait de cacher ses pleurs.

- Je sais mais, maintenant que je les connait je te veut quand même toi car, ces toi que j'ai demander en mariage et non Lucy. Et ces avec toi que j'ai passer de merveilleux moment. Alors est-ce que tu veut me pardonner et vivre ta vie à jamais avec moi ? Finit-il par demander les yeux pétillants de tristesse de tout avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

La détentrice du take over, ignorait quoi répondre. Toute ces révélations la bouleverser, lui faisait horriblement mal mais, d'une part il la choisissait et elle l'aimait. Alors elle pouvait le pardonner et vivre sa vie avec lui bien que Lucy en compatirait. Après un moment de réflexion, elle décida de lui donner sa réponse qui lui semblait le mieux.

- Natsu, écoute, je t'aime et je n'aimerai que toi mais, ces...essaya de finir Lisanna se mordant les lèvres. Ces...ces non, finit-elle par avouer. Après ce que tu ma expliquais je me suis dit que tu serais surement plus heureux avec Lucy car...

- Lisanna...

- Non écoute à ton tour. Tu seras plus heureux avec Lucy car d'origine ces elle que tu aimes et non moi. J'ignore pourquoi tu ne voulais pas t'avouer amoureux d'une femme que tu avais rencontrer dans la rue. Peut-être était-ce de la peur de souffrir, sa je l'ignore mais, ce que je sais ces que tu n'est pas idiot au niveau de l'amour et que tu n'était pas amoureux de moi quand on est était enfant. Et que si ces bien cette peur qui à fait que lorsque je suis revenue tu as trouver en moi « ta Lucy », je me dit que je ne peut pas lui faire sa car ces elle qui mérite ton amour et pas moi.

- Lisanna, ces ridicule je ne pouvais pas avoir peur de souffrir car je ne la connaissait depuis moins longtemps. Lucy est de Fairy Tail et...

- Si Natsu, tu as beau être fort tu as aussi tes peurs. Et cette peur n'est pas ridicule au contraire.

- Mais...

- Écoute Natsu, je pense qu'on ces tout dit, elle enleva son alliance qu'elle remit dans les mains du dragon slayer. Alors, va voir Lucy et dit lui tout ce que tu ressent pour elle.

- Lisanna, commença Natsu pleurant.

- Va, j'ai besoin de me reposer, ordonna gentiment l'ex femme du mage alors que ses larmes menaçaient de plus en plus de couler.

- Aye.

Natsu partagea un dernier doux baiser avec Lisanna avant de quitter la chambre en pleure. La mage n'attendit pas très longtemps avant de fondre en larmes. Ceci avait était difficile mais, elle l'avait fait et d'une part sa la rendait heureuse.

Salamander était entrer dans la chambre de la constellationniste après avoir essuyer ses perles. Celle-ci semblait plus que troublait de l'arrivé soudaine de son camarade alors qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir. Et elle ne s'était pas gêner de lui répéter mais, il semblait totalement ignorait les ordres.

- Natsu, va t'en ! Répéta une nouvelle fois Lucy.

- Yada, je refuse.

- Je m'en moque, je ne veut pas te voir pour le moment !

- Je m'en fous, j'ai besoin de te parler.

- Hé bien je refuse aussi alors va t'en !

Lucy se releva pour le pousser jusqu'à la porte. Natsu la prit au dépourvue et lui saisis les poignet pour la tirer pour la rallonger dans le lit avant de se placer au dessus d'elle. Elle allait riposter quand elle remarqua les contours des yeux onyx de l'homme rouge comme elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant chez lui. Il avait du énormément pleurer et surtout beaucoup souffrir.

- Natsu...Que ces t-il passer ?

- Entre Lisanna et moi ces finit.

- Quoi ? Mais, pourquoi ? Demanda Lucy, persudadé que c'était de sa faute.

- J'ai comprit que je t'aimais toi depuis le début. Et je lui est donc tout avouée. Que je ne l'avait prit parce qu'elle te ressemblait, que j'avais peur de souffrir avec toi alors que ces pour ça que j'étais sortie avec elle. Alors, qu'en fait je ne l'aimait pas et ces toi que j'aimais depuis le début.

- Natsu, sanglota Lucy émut par ses paroles qu'elle avait souvent rêver.

- Alors s'il te plait Lucy, partage tes choix, tes malheurs, ta vie avec moi, supplia Natsu en la serrant fortement contre lui. Je sais que j'ai besoin de toi et cela depuis le début.

Lucy était quelque peu choquer d'une telle déclaration venant de lui. Alors il l'aimer ? Et cela depuis le début ? Elle avait souffert par sa faute à cause d'une simple peur ! Maintenant pouvait-elle facilement tourner la page et essayer d'entamer une vie à ses coter ? Ou le repousser et le faire souffrir comme elle avait souffert ? Que devait-elle faire ?

- Natsu je...

- Lucy, je sais que j'étais un idiot irrécupérable. Que je ne te mérites vraiment pas. Que je mériterais que tu me repousses afin que je comprenne ce que tu as ressentit mais, dans ces cas là on finira tout les deux malheureux et j'ai envi après tout ça de te rendre heureuse. Lucy Heartfillia je t'aime et pour moi maintenant ça sera toujours ainsi. Alors veut tu me laisser une chance de te rendre heureuse et de prouver mon amour ?

La constelationniste se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle qui s'apprêtait à le repousser voilà qu'il insistait encore plus sur la chose. Maintenant elle était plus tout à fait sur de vouloir refuser ses avances. Il avait vraiment l'air de l'aimer et elle aussi alors pourquoi se faire souffrir autant profiter de la vie !

- Natsu écoute, commença doucement Lucy, je t'aime. J'ai envi de me faire sentir aimer par celui qui détiens mon coeur et vivre dans un amour profond avec lui. Alors, j'accepte de te laisser une chance.

- Lucy...commença Natsu heureux de cette nouvelle.

- Mais, il faut que tu sache que cela ne sera pas facile. J'aurai du mal à avoir totalement confiance en toi. Il me faudra un peu de temps. Tu comprends ?

- Bien sur Luce ! Tout ce que tu veux !

Le dragon slayer tellement heureux se rua sur sa nouvelle compagne. Il l'embrassa fougueusement profitant de ce moment intime et unique à ces coter. A travers ce baiser il revivait, il était heureux comme jamais et il allait rendre la femme concerner aussi heureuse. Plus jamais il la ferait souffrir, il se l'était jurer sur sa vie.

* Quelques mois plus tard *

Un couple avancer à pas lent, afin que chaque personne les admires. Qui les voit dans leur vêtement qui les rendaient plus beau que jamais. Ils s'étaient arrêter devant un prêtre et celui-ci réciter son discours que la guilde avait entendu déjà maintenant plus de trois fois avec un mariage d'une mage mot et d'un dragon slayer il y a peu. Le garçon qui se sentait comme un homme à présent, avait déjà répondu à la question. Il détourna son regard vers celle qui l'aimer et lui sourit tendrement.

- Et vous Lucy Heartfillia, voulez-vous prendre comme époux Natsu Dragneel ?

- Oui je le veux et je le voudrais toujours, confirma la concerner en répondant au sourire de celui qu'elle aimer.

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont...

- Attendez monsieur, coupa le mari. J'aimerais dire quelque chose avant.

- Bien allez'y.

Natsu saisis les mains de sa femme enfin de la personne qui allait bientôt le devenir.

- Lucy en cet instant présent tu confirme vouloir être mon épouse. Ceci me remplit de joie de savoir que malgré tout les épreuves qu'on à du passer tu m'est pardonner et fait en ce moment l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Comme je me le suis promit à l'hôpital plus jamais je ne te ferai souffrir et sache que sa continuera ainsi. Tout simplement parce que je t'aime et que s'il y avait la moindre raison qui te forcerez à divorcer je reviendrais te chercher quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver. Car jamais mais, jamais je ne pourrais me passer de toi. Je t'aime Lucy.

- Je t'aime aussi, Natsu.

Les deux amants se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Ce simple regard démontrait à quel point ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre et que leur amour était éternel.

- Maintenant je vous déclares mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Salamander ne se laissa pas prier et se dépêcha d'embrasser tendrement la mage stellaire. Pour eux ce baiser affirmer que leur union comparer à tous les autres qui les attendaient dans leurs vie de couple.  
><em><br>Maintenant cet amour n'était plus ni un amour impossible, ni un amour secret._

_C'était un amour partager._


End file.
